sgpafandomcom-20200215-history
Miss Candy
__TOC__ A selfish, rich, and hedonistic bounty hunter that wants pleasure, power, and the freedom to do whatever and whoever she wants. thumb |right | 150px | Short skirts, long jackets, and a healthy dose of "doesn't give a shag". Cherry's body is synthetically enhanced to give her slightly more efficient metabolism, healing, immunity, and overall resilience. She therefore rarely gets sick from the minor ailments that everybody else does, and pretty much never develops scars. She plans to further augment herself in the future. Cherry likes wearing high tech equipment while on missions, and regularly has her rocket boots and bracers over top a cybernetic body suit. The green clips on her head are also neurological implants to enhance mental processing and allows her to connect to computer systems. While not rocketing around, Cherry likes dressing however the heck she feels like. This usually involves contrasting greens and reds, short skirts, long jackets, graphic tees, plastic belts, mary janes, and huge shades. She's rich, so she doesn't care what you think. xD General Personality Alignment: UOI - Utilitarian-Offensive-Impartial: The Warrior (tendency to go chaotic and evil, The Assassin) Cherry can be described as a selfish, hedonistic, smartass. She likes getting what she wants, and she believes she deserves it. Cherry has no real loyalties beyond taking care of herself and her possessions, and therefore has little patience for authority over her. She enjoys winning and is extremely competitive when it comes to fields she feels is her expertise (weapons, tech, espionage). She's blunt, vulgar, and mean-spirited because she thinks it's funny. She's probably a sociopath. : Good Traits: self-confident, extremely intelligent, ambitious, independent, fearless : Bad Traits: unloyal (prone to back-stabbing), self-indulgent to the point of distraction, poor loser/poor sport, short fuse : Quirks: obsessed with finding the next female rival to beat, likes cursing using quaint language Hopes : Just finding the next rival, the next thrill, and living in decadence and over-indulgence. Fears : body short-circuiting, and she really dislikes being humiliated or being powerless Memorable Quote(s) * Heads up! * Don't say I didn't warn ya.. * Watch me! Family * Mother: unknown (presumed alive) * Father: unknown (presumed alive) * Sibling(s): none * Other: unknown Friends * Miss Kayne: Kayne's not truly her friend in the traditional sense, but Kayne's at least like a possession or protege of hers Enemies * Horizon: intense rivalry with her on the battlefield * Space Girl: considers her a rival; doesn't fully "get" her magic-based attacks * Sage: considers him a nuisance and is an example of why magic is stupid * anyone that gets in her way * anyone on her hit list Other Notable Relationships * Johnny: occasionally hired by him for fire power or to steal for him; oftentimes steals from him herself * Red Eye and the Steel Band: occasionally works with them on their schemes * Geschoss: has somewhat of a rival/coworker relationship with him Love Interest She doesn't tie herself down in relationships, but quite enjoys seeking out one-night-stands with the pretty ladies. She will be a tease to men to get what she wants, but she's pretty much a lesbian otherwise. : Past: Many flings, but nothing notable. : Current: * Space Girl: enjoys making sexual advanced with Space Girl when she's on the battlefield with her Powers & Skills Her abilities come from her cybernetic enhancements and equipment. Technology Expert: Miss Candy is experienced with using all sorts of technology and can figure out technology she's unfamiliar with fairly quickly (she is pretty advanced in her understanding of user interfaces, ergonomics, and engineering). :PROS: : Fast and competent with most technology, whether advanced or not. She has been known to use guns, power suits, bombs, computer viruses, and even mechas. :CONS: : none, besides that she thinks "non-tech" like magic is bogus business. Dual Wielding Ion Blasters: Miss Candy has two Ion Blasters slung across her back. They are kind of like laser guns that explodes the targeted area on beam impact. :PROS: : even though she's not ambidextrous, she can dual wield with the best of them! Allows for long-distance fighting and can be used to blast open things. :CONS: : her guns need to be recharged after use (after 50 shots fired each). She can recharge them with special nuclear cartridges, but they're expensive--plus dumping the nuclear waste is bad for the environment! The guns also tend to overheat if she uses it repetitively, so she usually has to wait a second between shots (that's why she has TWO guns!). Rocketeering: Her boots and bracers have similar technology to her Ion Blasters, except that they are modified for propulsion. :PROS: : use her boots OR bracers to fly! She can also use them to repel enemies by blasting them in the face with it. Acts as armour when they run out of juice. :CONS: : Like her guns, her boots and bracers will need to be recharged after being used (around 20 minutes each). Synthetically Enhanced Body: Miss Candy's body has been altered to provide her with more efficient metabolism, healing, immunity, and overall resilience. She has also altered it to allow her to network with her neural implants and cybernetic suit better. :PROS: : rare for her to get sick or get scars. Heals from injuries much faster than normal, and body doesn't tire as quickly during battle. Neural implants and cybernetic suit allows faster processing and ability to interface with most technology and software intuitively. :CONS: : difficult to get treatment if she DOES get sick, injured, or her body "malfunctions" because it's all custom-built for herself only. Weapons Dual Ion Blasters, may use bracers and boots to attack as well Other Equipment She has neurological implant hair clips that allo3w her to synchronize better with her cybernetic suit and technology and general. Her cybernetic plug suit also allows for better interfacing with technology. Her bracers and boots serve has armour for her and are also equipped with ion propulsion units that allow her to fly, but can overheat and must be recharged after extend3d use. Fighting Style strategic with little wasted effort since she wants to conserve her power supplies. : Strengths: She's pretty strategic in placing her shots or throwing her punches and kicks either to get the enemy away from her or to move them into the right position for a finishing blow. She will use the environment to her advantage if possible. : Weaknesses: ''' She can't fight too prolonged of a battle due to limited power reserves. She doesn't take very much punishment before retreating due to how complicated healing herself can be. Most of Cherry's past is a mystery, as even her real name probably isn't Cherry, but she has mentioned that she came from a very well-off family. Cherry was always a bright child but did not do well in school due to her disdain for following authority. Perhaps she was raised too self-entitled and spoiled. Either way, she was disruptive in class and often used her status or intelligence to manipulate or take advantage of her peers. She was finally pulled out of school in grade five to be homeschooled. Homeschooling also didn't work out for her, so the focus went into self-study with whatever the heck Cherry would accept. Cherry wasted a couple of years doing stupid stuff and being bored out of her mind (going shopping, surfing online, watching tv, etc.) until she found herself absorbed in tech and computer hacking forums. She caught on pretty fast and her parents were glad their darling genius daughter finally found her calling! They supported her interests however they could by buying her gadgets and bringing her to testing facilities to scope out all the cool stuff. At 14, she was placed on internships with manufacturing and testing facilities. She got bored of not working on her own terms and quit that noise at 16. At some point, Cherry commissioned a bunch of equipment to be made for her on her parents' dime. She then stole much of her parents' wealth for herself by draining their accounts. It's unclear if she actually bankrupted her own family, but maybe! She ran off with all the goods and her parents decided not to track her down (you know, at this point, it sounds like Cherry had pretty bad parents lol). Cherry became a mercenary for hire as "Miss Candy" and enjoyed her days and nights with the stimulation and challenge she so lacked before. She found a young girl named Kayne and noticed Kayne's affinity for technology. Seeing in Kayne a younger version of herself, Miss Candy plucked her from her environment to teach her the ways of the genius Cherry Candi! Miss Candy's now at large living a pretty exciting life with her accomplice, Miss Kayne. She recently moved near Happy Harbor upon hearing from an informant that an old Justice League base was around there. Her intentions are to actually go scavenge any equipment that may have been left behind. Of course, the base is now occupied by Yong Justice... '''Villainous Motivations: She's just selfish and does what she wants with little care about consequences to anyone else. Her main motivations are pleasure, power, and the freedom to do whatever and whoever she wants. This requires cash, of course! So she steals it or works for the highest bidder. TRIVIA File:ENTER_YOUR_FILENAME.png |PICTURE CAPTION Category:Profile Category:Profiles Category:Characters Category:Villain